Kung Fu Ninja Turtles Part 3 summary **REUPLODED**
The next day April, Casey, Leo, Mikey and Donnie sets out into the city with Bandit.The group explores the city while they start singing as they walk across the streets (Streets of Gold from Oliver and Company). Meanwhile, in the sewers, Sora is training with Splinter while Shifu is meditating, Tigress and Viper are with Leo-Angelo, Raph is hanging out with Spike and Mantis, Crane, Po and Monkey are playing mahjong in the kitchen.The group returns to the lair as Sora finnished her training for the day and goes with Leo-Angelo to see what he is up to while Raph and Casey sing their favorite song on the karioke channel on the TV (Eye of the Tiger by Survivor) as Sora is not impressed. In Shredders lair, the foot clan and Tai Lung are figuring out a way to destroy the turtles and their grown army.Tai Lung proposes to kiddnap Shifu and luir them to Shredders hideout, Shredder agrees as they start planning and training.Meanwhile, back at the lair Splinter and Shifu have a master-to-master talk about what is best for Sora to train in either kung fu or ninjitsu Splinter tells him that its good for the child to try a new form to martial arts Shifu agrees with him as both masters leave the dojo. Later, the 10 male warroirs (and Casey) all gather outside Donnies lab to see his latest creation he opens the door as they see Tigress, Viper and April in ninja costumes (Tigress and Viper got new weapons) and the boys fall for them.As Bandit,Leo-Angelo and Donnie see Sora come out with her ninja costume on the 3 fall for her. As Sora walks back in the dojo to start her weapons training with Splinter.He gives her a staff with a metal chain attached to it, and says that the weapons chooses her as much as she chooses the weapon. She tries to swing the chain, but it gets wrapped around the branch of the tree in the room. He then gives her a spiked-club, but it is too heavy. She manages to lift it, but falls backwards because of the weight. She is then given a pair of kama, which she manages to work with, until she loses grasp of one of them, which then comes at her like a boomerang, but Splinter catches it, saying that they should keep looking. Splinter then tries to give Sora a chain with two small metal balls, but it flies out of her hand and hits a portrait of Splinter's family. Sora picks it up and hands it to Splinter, who says that she reminds him of his daughter, and he goes to his room, to look for something as the cub continues with the brothers weapons.Frist, she tries the nunchucks, then the sais, then the bo staff, finally, the katana. Afterwards, Sora waits, and sees Splinter come out with two sleeves with katanas in his hands. He says that he was hoping to give it one day to his wife as an anniversary present, but that she should have it. She says that it's beautiful, and he shows her that it makes a good weapon by throwing it at the archery target.Sora finally has her weapon. Donnie then comes into the dojo and tells Sora that theirs a metor shower out tonight and asks her that if she would like to go see it, the cub accepts. Afterward, Donnie and Sora go out of the sewers to Chinatown, where the meteor shower is taking place.Sora and Donatello are then looking at the full moon and the meteors in the sky and by hundreds and hundreds of stars and small lanterns. They set off two lotus flower and cherry blossum petals into the sky as the two start to fall in love '(I See the Light from Tangled). ' After the meteor shower is over they see fireworks launching out of the sky and Sora askes why Splinter is talking about his wife and daughter all the time, Donnie then tells Sora the story on how Splinter and Shredder became rivals over a woman.Sora says thats sad and feels sorry for the old rat so does Donnie and Sora starts to realize that the two have something in common as they continue to watch the fireworks. The two mutants return to see Splinter with a piece of pink fabric with lotus flower patches on it in his hands.He says that he was hoping to give this mask one day to his daughter, but that she should have it. She says that it's beautiful and she is sorry for his loss of Tang Shen and Miwa.In the sewers, Raph and Tigress are going for a walk as he hands her Spike and places him on her shoulders.She comments that Spike loves her and Raph tells her that he has a soft side for Spike and Tigress tells him that she has a soft side for her daughter and Raph starts to realize that the two have something in common as they continue to walk back to the lair ending part 3.